MYOPJOC: Just another normal day at camp
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: CLOSED! Make your own Percy Jackson Olympians Character. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! Rules in first chapter thing. T because that's how I roll!
1. Form

**Hey, you are all probably sick and tired of these, but I thought it would be fun because I honestly LOVE doing them. Here are the rules:**

**No full blown goodie goodies, because their no fun and hard to do**

**No children of Artemis or Hera or Hestia (yes, she is a virgin goddess) or any other virgin goddess**

**No minor gods, I don't want to have to google a minor god all the time because I don't know what their thing is, so only major gods and goddesses**

**No Romans, sorry, but I'm more of a Greek geek.**

**No full blown criminals, I know I said make them bad, but I do not do criminal bad, and no seviere cussing please, I don't cuss.**

**Simple rules, right? Yes for rule one, make them a juvinial criminal or something! Make them get in trouble often, I don't care! It makes them more fun to write. Yes for rule two, if their a virgin, they can't have kids (with the exception of Mother Mary *Mother of Jesus*). Yes for rule three, everyone knows the Major gods and goddesses. Yes for rule four. And yes for rule five**

**I do allow Children of the Big Three, so you can put them in here. The reason is because I really like my character that I chose for these things to be Children of Poseidon, because their awesome. :D**

**And I do allow twins, but not triplets or up because then it get's tricky.**

**Well, here's what you NEED to put down if you want to be apart of the story**:

* * *

><p>NAME<em> (can be full name if you want)<em>:

AGE _(under 19)_:

GENDER:

GODLY PARENT:

MORTAL PARENT:

MORTAL SIBLINGS_ (if any)_:

WEAPONS/MAGIC ITEMS:

WHAT ARE THE WEAPONS DISGUSED AS:

POWERS:

LIFE BEFORE CAMP:

HISTORY _(make it long, or they will not be used)_:

HOMETOWN/BIRTHPLACE:

BIRTHDAY:

HAIR COLOR/STYLE/ECT:

EYE COLOR:

HEIGHT:

SKIN TONE:

MARKINGS _(tattoo's, birthmarks, scars, ect)_:

CAMP CLOTHES:

NORMAL CLOTHES:

FIRST MONSTER:

PROTECTOR:

GIRL OR BOY PROTECTOR:

LIFE AT CAMP_ (if new, just say 'new at camp')_:

FRIENDS:

ENEMIES:

PERSONALITY _(again, long or they will not be put in)_:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

FEARS:

FATAL FLAW:

DARK SECRETS:

OTHER INFORMATION:

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, and if you forgot something or whatever, just PM me the details and I will try my best! The ones like like most will be put in the story! The story will be on this thing, so put it on story alert, please :) If the story has started and you want to join, just put in your review 'i would like to be put in' then the info and I will try my best :)<strong>


	2. Rayne Jazmyn and McKenna Stevie Smith

**Hey people! Heres my character (it's not against the law if I make my own)**

* * *

><p>NAME<em> (can be full name if you want):<em> Rayne "Ray" Jazmyn Smith

AGE _(under 19):_ 15

GODLY PARENT: Poseidon **(I'm obsessed with Poseidon kids, ok?)**

MORTAL PARENT: Marie Smith and Luke Johnson

MORTAL SIBLINGS _(if any)_: One 4 year old little sister named Marissa

WEAPONS/MAGIC ITEMS: Sword and sheild

WHAT ARE THE WEAPONS DISGUSED AS: Hair clip that is a sword when she says 'sword' in Greek and vise versa, shield as a charm bracelet that turns into a shield when she says 'shield' in Greek and vise versa

POWERS: Can control water, breathe underwater, change water temperater with her thoughts, control boats, change currants, basically the same stuff that Percy can do

LIFE BEFORE CAMP: Horrible

HISTORY _(make it long, or they will not be used):_ Her life was ok until she and her twin sister, McKenna, were 3, when their mother began to date Luke, who was extremely abusive to both the girls and their mother. One day when both girls were 5, Luke got mad at Ray because she spilt some water and he began to beat her until she was almost dead, the only thing that kept her from dying was when the EMS gave her fluids. When she was 8 she and McKenna ran away to live with their aunt (her moms best friend but they call her their aunt) Bailey in Manhattan, Bailey knows that they are Demi-gods, because Marie told her when the two of them ran away (Marie had them as a teenager, she was 18 when she had them) and none of their other family know about them. After they arrived at Bailey's house, Bailey called their mom and told them they were at her house and Marie and Luke took them back, and Rayne and McKenna were being beaten badly when Marie pushed the girls behind her and took the worst blow for herself, saving both girls lives. Marie is blind in her left eye from that blow, but still manages to take care of both girls. At age 10 both girls were taken to juvy for getting in a fight with a undercover police officer and they both punched him, and then they were sent back for Grand Theift Auto, twice. When they were 11 Luke and Marie had a daughter together, Ray and McKenna hate, but their mom doesn't pay anymore attention to Marissa than she does to Rayne and McKenna. When the twins were 13, they were visiting Baileys house for a BBQ, just them and their mom, and claimed while swimming in Baileys swimming pool. On the way to camp they were attacked by a hydra which they both somehow managed to kill. They live durring the summer at Camp Half-Blood. Marie, Luke and the girls moved to Manhatten durring the school year after they were claimed.

HOMETOWN/BIRTHPLACE: They were born in Nashville, TN, but grew up in some small town in Maryland

BIRTHDAY: July 12

HAIR COLOR/STYLE/ECT: Long straight pitch black hair that goes to the small of her back, long bangs. Bright blue feather on the right side of her head.

EYE COLOR: Sea Blue, but looks green in certain light

HEIGHT: 5' 5

SKIN TONE: Slightly tanned, but not very tanned

MARKINGS _(tattoo's, birthmarks, scars, ect):_ Random shaped birthmark on her back that looks like a 1 month old drew a circle on her back, lots of scars all over her body but you have to look really close to see them, no tattoos

CAMP CLOTHES: Tight orange tank top or black spaggetti straped tank tops (usually the black spaggetti straped tank top), short shorts or ripped up jeans reeboks

NORMAL CLOTHES: Graphic tees she makes herself, blacked ripped skinny jeans or normal denim shorts that used to be jeans but she cut them to make them short shorts.

FIRST MONSTER: Hydra

PROTECTOR: Grover, but that was after they came to camp, before camp they didn't have a protector

GIRL OR BOY PROTECTOR: Girl, no duh Grovers a dude

LIFE AT CAMP _(if new, just say 'new at camp'):_ Great, she loves being at camp so much she said when she turns 17 she's moving to camp full time.

FRIENDS: McKenna, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, The Apollo Cabin, The Stolls, some others

ENEMIES: Drew, Ares cabin, most of the Athena cabin, Mr D, Ares, Zeus, Hades, Athena, some of the Hephaestus cabin (she just doesn't get along with them very well), most of the other campers

PERSONALITY _(again, long or they will not be put in):_ Somewhat depressed, but she does have the abilty to be happy. She longs for someone who will love her for who she is and won't hurt her in the end, but she doubts their is someone out there for her. She believes she is ugly and fat and should be a daughter of Ares because she's 'ugly' but in reality she is extremely beautiful and at first glance everyone thinks she is a daughter of Aphrodite and 'could the goddess herself,' as what some of the boys say. She is extremely over protective of her friends and family, and if she's mad at someone watch out, she will kill you in your sleep. She has a short temper that 'makes her like a bomb that will go off any second' as some people say. But once you get to know her you will relise that she's a real sweetie and wants nothing more than to be loved and cared for. She is honest but does tell lies quiet often, so you never know if she's telling the truth or not.

LIKES: Horses, water, swimming, skiing, music, being loved, her family, friends, rodeos, fish, all disney movies, Blake Hood from the Hades cabin

DISLIKES: Owls, eagles, fire, Luke, pollution, flying, heights, Marissa

FEARS: Owls, eagles, fire, Luke, flying, heights, hurting McKenna and her other friends, Clarisse, Mr D, hippos

FATAL FLAW: Loyalty, Distrustful

DARK SECRETS: Used to be Anorexic, her past, her fear of Hippos, used to be in gymnastics, how she loves all the disney movies, has a crush on Blake Vincent Hood

OTHER INFORMATION: I think everything was covered

* * *

><p>NAME <em>(can be full name if you want):<em> McKenna "Kenna" Stevie Smith

AGE _(under 19):_ 15

GODLY PARENT: Poseidon

MORTAL PARENT: Marie Smith and Luke Johnson

MORTAL SIBLINGS _(if any):_ One 4 year old little sister named Marissa

WEAPONS/MAGIC ITEMS: Sword and sheild

WHAT ARE THE WEAPONS DISGUSED AS: Hair clip that is a sword when she says 'sword' in Greek and vise versa, Sheild as a charm bracelet Poseidon gave her that is a shield when she says 'sheild' in Greek and vise versa

POWERS: Can control water, breathe underwater, change water temperater with her thoughts, control boats, change currants, basically the same stuff that Percy can do

LIFE BEFORE CAMP: Horrible

HISTORY _(make it long, or they will not be used):_ Same as Rayne

HOMETOWN/BIRTHPLACE: They were born in Nashville, TN, but grew up in some small town in Maryland

BIRTHDAY: July 12

HAIR COLOR/STYLE/ECT: Short straight pitch black hair that goes just below her shoulders, bangs that go to her eyes, no feathers

EYE COLOR: Sea Blue, but looks green in certain light

HEIGHT: 5' 5

SKIN TONE: Slightly tanned, but not very tanned

MARKINGS _(tattoo's, birthmarks, scars, ect):_ Random shaped birthmark on her back that looks like a 1 month old drew a circle on her back, lots of scars all over her body but you have to look really close to see them, no tattoos

CAMP CLOTHES: Normal Camp Half Blood tee shirt, denim jeans, reeboks

NORMAL CLOTHES: Graphic tee shirts her sister makes or the shirt that goes with her Mickey Mouse pajama pants, Mickey Mouse pajama pants, reeboks or fuzzy Minnie Mouse slippers

FIRST MONSTER: Hydra

PROTECTOR: Grover, but that was after they came to camp, before camp they didn't have a protector

GIRL OR BOY PROTECTOR: Girl, no duh Grovers a dude

LIFE AT CAMP _(if new, just say 'new at camp'):_ Great, she loves being at camp so much she said when she turns 17 she's moving to camp full time.

FRIENDS: Most of camp

ENEMIES: Drew, Ares cabin, some of the Athena cabin, Mr D, Ares, Zeus, Hades, Athena

PERSONALITY _(again, long or they will not be put in): _Completly different than Rayne's. She is very happy, dispite her past. She says that if she allows her past to interfer, it slows her down in battle and her personal life, so she doesn't think about it much. She tends to worry about Ray constantly, what with her depression. She mainly worries that Ray will comite suicide and leave her all alone. She loves all her sisters, but her and Rayne have a special bond that she can't have with her other siblings. Kenna is the kind to act nice, but is planning a mean prank on you in her head. People often confuse her with Ray, although they look nothing alike, really, and she hates when people call her 'Ken' because Ken reminds her of Barbies husband, and also hates it when people call her 'Rayne' because, well, who would like being called their sisters name? She is, like her sister, extremely beautiful and a lot of the boys want to date her, but she is secretly dating Malcolm because she knows that Percy and her father would never approve, what with him being 17 **(is that right?)**.

LIKES: Horses, water, swimming, skiing, music, being loved, her family, friends, rodeos, fish, all disney movies, sword fighting

DISLIKES: Owls, eagles, Luke, pollution, flying, heights, Marissa, being called Ken and Rayne

FEARS: Owls, eagles, Luke, flying, heights, hurting Rayne and her friends, Clarisse, Mr D,

FATAL FLAW: Loyalty

DARK SECRETS: Is dating Malcolm

OTHER INFORMATION: I think everything was covered

* * *

><p><strong>So they were my characters. Now here are the people that are going to be in my story:<strong>

**Poseidon:**

**Sarah Crystal May  
><strong>**Marx Ann Carson**

**Rayne "Ray" Jazmyn Smith and McKenna "Kenna" Stevie Smith**

**Hades:**

**Alyssa Rose and Nicole Rose**  
><strong>Joseph "JJ" Keep<strong>  
><strong>Blake Vincent Hood<strong>

**Athena:**

**Jessica "Jessi" Sophie Honors**

**Evan "EJ" Mason Jr.**

**Apollo:**

**Michelle "Mitchie" Sky Harrison**

**Alaine Leandra Sawyer and Kyra Elizabeth Sawyer**  
><strong>Alyssa(Ally) Li<strong>

**Ares:**

**Amy Lynn Mitchell**

**Aphrodite:**

**Angel Speros**

**Demeter:**

**Maggie Roberts**

* * *

><p><strong>Those are who got in. Sorry if you didn't get in, but it's probably because I didn't understand your character very much. And the person who made Andie, the reason I didn't put her in was because I have to many children of Poseidon already, but I liked her :) Alright, and I need more boys, so all you people who made one can you PLEASE make a few boys? I would like at least 6 boys, so I am no longer accepting anymore girls. Well, bye :)<strong>


	3. Character list 1

**Ok, I am no longer accepting children of Poseidon, I have 4 and that's just enough, I don't want to push it. And I am also no longer accepting any more Hades kids either. The numbers in parentheses are how many more characters can go into that cabin before I stop accepting them. Here are the characters I am accepting at the moment:**

* * *

><p>Zeus: <strong>(1)<strong>  
>Neal Kin<p>

Poseidon:** (0)  
><strong>Sarah Crystal May  
>Marx Ann Carson<br>Rayne "Ray" Jazmyn Smith and McKenna "Kenna" Stevie Smith

Hades: **(0)**  
>Alyssa Rose and Nicole Rose<br>Joseph "JJ" Keep  
>Blake Vincent Hood<p>

Athena: (2)  
>Jessica "Jessi" Sophie Honors<br>Evan "EJ" Mason Jr.  
>Traver Foln<p>

Apollo: **(1)  
><strong>Michelle "Mitchie" Sky Harrison  
>Alaine Leandra Sawyer and Kyra Elizabeth Sawyer<br>Alyssa "Ally" Li  
>Jack Adams<p>

Ares: **(3)**

Amy Lynn Mitchell

Aphrodite: **(3)  
><strong>Angel Speros

Demeter: **(2)  
><strong>Maggie Roberts

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I need 4 more boys before I can start! So I am no longer accepting girls, children of Poseidon, or children of Hades. So you can make a Zeus kid, an Athena kid, an Apollo kid, an Ares kid, an Aphrodite kid, and a Demeter kid. <strong>

**Oh and before I forget, WaterLuva1019: What the Hades is NaNoWrimo? Sorry, but I have no clue what that is**


	4. Character list 2

**Hey people :) Alright, I am having a hard time picking Main Characters D: **

**(MC) by the name stands for main character(s)**

**(MDC) stands for Moderate Character(s), meaning they won't be a super duper main, I won't go into them MUCH, but I will a little.**

**(MNC) stands for Minor Character(s), meaning they will be mentioned a couple times**

* * *

><p>Zeus: <strong>(1)<strong>  
>Neal Kin (MC)<p>

Poseidon: **(0)  
><strong>Sarah Crystal May(MDC)  
>Marx Ann Carson (MNC)<br>Rayne "Ray" Jazmyn Smith and McKenna "Kenna" Stevie Smith (MC)

Hades: **(0)  
><strong>Alyssa Rose and Nicole Rose (MDC)  
>Joseph "JJ" Keep (MDC)<br>Blake Vincent Hood (MC)

Athena: **(1)  
><strong>Jessica "Jessi" Sophie Honors(MDC)  
>Evan "EJ" Mason Jr. (MNC)<br>Traver Foln (MC)  
>Dakota Dare Williams (MC)<p>

Apollo: **(1)  
><strong>Michelle "Mitchie" Sky Harrison (MDC)  
>Alaine Leandra Sawyer and Kyra Elizabeth Sawyer (MC)<br>Alyssa "Ally" Li (MNC)  
>Jack Adams (MDC)<p>

Ares: **(2)  
><strong>Amy Lynn Mitchell (MDC)  
>Wyatt Crawley(MDC)<p>

Aphrodite: **(3)  
><strong>Angel Speros (MDC)

Demeter: **(1)  
><strong>Maggie Roberts (MNC)  
>Daniel Jester (MNC)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you weren't a super duper main. Oh, and I need 1 more boy. And it was REALLY hard to shoose the mains and the not mains. I just read through them and the ones I understood better and liked more (not that I didn't like all of yours, because I loved them all, but you know what I mean) became mains. <strong>

**And I need a vote for what the story will be called/about. **

**Who took it now?- Zeus' lightning bolt was taken...again. And, as usual, he suspects the Poseidon kids, but mainly his twin daughters, Rayne and McKenna. How will they prove their innocent? Will they find out who took it this time?**

**Or...**

**Just a normal day at camp*- Title says it all, just another semi-normal day at camp. Semi because nothing at camp is ever normal.**

**So, vote please. If the titles are lame, give me a title that will go with the summery because it took me two hours to come up with them.**

***- More than one days**


	5. Character list 3

**Hey peeps :) Alright, here's the poll so far..**

**Who took it now?- 0**

**Just a normal day at camp- 2**

**So I need more votes. Here's the updated list of characters!**

* * *

><p>Zeus: <strong>(0)<br>**Neal Kin (MC)  
>Peter Touchinski (MNC)<p>

Poseidon: **(0)**  
>Sarah Crystal Williams(MDC)<br>Marx Ann Carson (MNC)  
>Rayne "Ray" Jazmyn Smith and McKenna "Kenna" Stevie Smith (MC)<p>

Hades: **(0)**

Alyssa Rose and Nicole Rose (MDC)  
>Joseph "JJ" Keep (MDC)<br>Blake Vincent Hood (MC)

Athena: **(1)  
><strong>Jessica "Jessi" Sophie Honors(MDC)  
>Evan "EJ" Mason Jr. (MNC)<br>Traver Foln (MC)  
>Dakota Dare Williams (MC)<p>

Apollo: **(1)  
><strong>Michelle "Mitchie" Sky Harrison (MDC)  
>Alaine Leandra Sawyer and Kyra Elizabeth Sawyer (MC)<br>Alyssa "Ally" Li (MNC)  
>Jack Adams (MDC)<p>

Ares: (2)  
>Amy Lynn Mitchell (MDC)<br>Wyatt Crawley(MDC)

Aphrodite: **(3)  
><strong>Angel Speros (MDC)

Demeter: **(1)  
><strong>Maggie Roberts (MNC)  
>Daniel Jester (MNC)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO HOOO! I have all the characters I need! Well, unless I do Who took it now, then I will have to have a villian or two, but I will ask for that after I decide which I'm doing. :) :) So yeah, so I guess it's closed, kinda sorta. I will fully determine if it's closed when I decide which story I'm doing.<strong>


	6. Name of story and couple listings

**Alright, I have the story name picked out.**

**Keep going...**

**Not there yet...**

**Almost there...**

**You're SOO close...**

**Come on, keep going...**

**So close...**

**Nope, not yet...**

**Keep going, you almost there...**

**Close...**

**It's on the tip of your nose...**

**It's right infront of you...**

**How can you not see it...**

**It's clear as day...**

**and the name of the story is...**

**JUST ANOTHER DAY AT CAMP! Woo Hooo! :D**

**So yeah, that's the story. Here are the couples:**

**Dakota Dare Williams/Sarah Crystal May**

**Blake Vincent Hood/Rayne "Ray" Jazmyn Smith (later in story)**

**Traver Foln/Alaine Leandra Sawyer (later in story)**

**Those are all I have picked. If you want your character to have a romance, please PM me about who you want it to be with, then I will ask the other person. Well, if the person is a blank reviewer or something I will decide, but oh you all know what I mean. Thank you all so much for submitting your characters, I loved them all and it was really hard to decide who would and wouldn't be in. The same with deciding who is and isn't a main character. And I will post a chapter on here saying when I have the story up, so you can all hopefully read it. See ya!**


	7. IMPORTANT

**I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T CHARGE ME WITH STEALING!**


	8. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is Just A Normal Day at Camp. By, well, me. I own only Rayne and McKenna, and the story line. I DO NOT own Percy Jackson, if I did, I wounldn't be on fanfiction. I also don't own most of the characters, because they are from MYOPJOC. Here's the summery:**

**Title says it all, just another semi-normal day at camp. Semi because nothing at camp is ever normal.**

**That's that, and here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rayne's POV<p>

I was in the stables with my brother's, Percy, pegasus, Blackjack. I always talk to Blackjack when I need someone to talk to, well, I can always go to my sister, McKenna, or Percy, maybe even Annabeth and my best guy friend's Nico and Blake, but Blackjack know's what I'm going through because he wasn't in the best home a few years ago either.

You see, he was with Kronos and Luke and they were, how do I put this nicely...mean? Yeah that's it, mean to him. And Blackjack is the sweetest horse ever! But he does get annoying, but oh well.

"So, Blackjack, any plans for tomorrow?" I asked, just being nice, even though I really didn't care about what he was doing.

Just the normal, Ray. Talk to you, beg boss for some sugar cubes, maybe try to get Honey to talk to me, just the normal. He said, or more or less thought. I laughed, for a horse he was a player, but I loved him.

"Blackjack, Honey is TOTALLY out of your leage, go for CeCe instead. Plus, I hear she has the hots for you." I said, pretending to be oblivious.

Really? Well, CeCe is really cute, alright. Thanks, bosses sister. Blackjack said, I patted his snout and walked out. I decided to try to find Sarah, but she was probably with Dakota and I didn't want to ruin their date. Their non stop date.

I sighed and just kept walking.

"BOO!" I heard someone shout from behind me, I jumped, pulled out hair clip and said 'sword' in Ancient Greek, and it turned into a 3 foot long, Constial **(A/N I didn't spell that right but I tried)** Bronze sword, Laconic **(A/N I'm not sure if that's a real sword or not, but I spent 5 minutes finding a good website and the name means 'brief, of few words,' so I thought it would be good, so don't make fun of me)**, and swung around, nearly cutting Nico's head off in the process.

"NICO! Oh my Hades! I could've cut your head off! Don't EVER scare me again!" I said, about to punch him.

"Alright alright, sheesh don't get your fishing line in a knot." He said, grabbing my wrist.

"Don't grab me." I said, punching him in the face with my other hand.

"You suck!" He yelled, pulling his hand away from my wrist and holding his nose. "I think you broke my nose!"

"Don't go all Aphrodite kid on me, Nico." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm not, I'm just saying." He then playfully shoved me, "I'll be fine, Aphrodite's kids will be all like 'oh my Hades! My nose! My nose! Waaaahh'" He said, laughing. I laughed also.

"No no, it's all wrong," I said, "it would be more like 'OMG! MY NOSE! Somebody, call me a plastic surgon! Hurry! Ahhhhh!'" We laughed.

"I'm gonna go find Will, see ya." He walked off.

I began walking to find Kenna, I just hope she wasn't with some of her many friends, which she usually was. I stopped walking when I heard a snap in the woods behind me.

_Stolls_, I thought, _I swear, if they have another angry owl in a cage I am so going to make them drown in the shower._

I stepped to the side as a big stick on a string wizzed past me right where I was standing. I turned around.

"I heard you, you both know that right?" I said.

"Aw come on, Ray, your no fun." Connor said as he and Travis walked out from behind some bushes.

"Your just lucky it wasn't another angry owl." I said, glaring at them.

"Yeah." "Sure." "No owl whats-so-ever." "Nada Owla." They said, and my eyes widened.

"Where is it?" I growled. I was not going to be attacked by another owl. I hate owls.

"Whatever you do, don't go into your-" We heard a scream, "cabin."

"You idiots! I don't know why I hang out with you!" I ran to my cabin to find my sister, Marx, being attacked by a very pissed off owl.

"GET IT OFF ME!" She screamed, waving her arms around to hit the beast away from her.

"Calm down, Marx! Don't hit me!" I went to get it, but the thing went to attack me, I almost peed my pants, and I ran.

"Ray?" "Where's the fire?" "Is the wittle gurl scared?"

"Rayne!" Sarah and her boyfriend, Dakota, stepped infront of me and I pratically tackled them.

"HIDE ME!" I hid behind Dakota.

"What the hades? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to look at me.

"DEMON OWL!" I said, hiding. Let's just say I have Oclophobia, or the fear of owls.

"Your insane." He said, "can someone get Mr D? We need his help."

"Shut up! Not everyone can be all 'buddy buddy' with demon birds!" I said. "Is it gone?"

"Yes, it is no longer after you." Dakota said, sighing. I think he thinks I'm annoying, but oh well.

"Yay!" I said, stepping out. "Oh, Dakota do you think you can get it out of our cabin, please?" I asked, giving the 12 year old a smile.

"Grr fine. What's so scary about owls anyway?" He asked as we walked to cabin 3.

"Everything! They glare at you! Pigions don't do that!" I said, shivering.

"You really are insane." He said, walking into our cabin.

"Hey, Sarah." I said, looking at her.

"Hey, Ray Ray." She said, smirking. I hated being called Ray Ray.

"Dude, don't call me Ray Ray. Just Ray." I said, sighing.

"Fine, your no fun." She said, laughing.

"Oh, I'll show you no fun." I said, grabbing her and tickling her, causing her to bust out laughing. "Who's 'no fun' now?"

"Stop! Can't breathe!" She said, laughing. "Ray, I'm about to freaking pee my pants! Stop! Please! Dakota!" She yelled, still laughing.

"He can not help you now, little sister. You are my prisoner." I said in some monster/robot voice.

"Help! Dakota! Help!" She said just over a whisper because she couldn't breathe cause she was laughing so hard. Just then Dakota decided to walk out and ruin my fun.

"Hey Sar-what the heck? Ray, why are you trying to murder my girlfriend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is my prisoner. I shall never release her!" I said, giving her a python hug. "I love my sissy!" I said, smiling like a crazy person.

"LET ME GO! Dakota help me!" She said.

"Come on, Ray, please let her go."

"NEVER!" I said, squeezing her.

"Please!" Sarah said, barely audible.

"Oh fine! You both suck." I said, pretending to start crying, "you are so mean." I began fake sobbing.

"Oh spare me a river." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed and walked down to try to find somebody to hang out with. Why is it, when I want to hang out with someone they all are busy, but are free when I want to be left alone? Maybe Kenna wants to hang out, maybe we can practice our sword fighting.

McKenna's POV

I looked around to make sure no one was around. Yes, alone. I walked into the light to see my boyfriend, Malcolm. "Malcolm!" I whispered and hugged him.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you too. I wish we didn't have to sneek around like we do." I said, laying my head on his chest. He rubbed my back.

"I do too, honey. But you know what everyone would think, your brother is dating Annabeth, Sarah is dating Dakota, so if another child of Poseidon and another child of Athena start dating it will be almost like Fields of Punishment on earth." He sighed.

"I hate that. Something that happens between our parents shouldn't affect us! We aren't our parents, just their kids." I said, buring my face into his chest and taking a deep breath.

"I agree, but our parents are stubborn, really stubborn." He lifted my head up, "but at least we don't have to worry about another war for hopefully a long time." He said, kissing me. "I love you, McKenna Stevie."

"I love you, Malcolm Edwin." **(A/N Don't laugh, I couldn't think of anything better)**

"Kenna! Where are you?" I heard my twin sister, Ray, yell in the distance.

"Dang it. We never get more then five minutes together." I sighed.

"I know," he kissed me, "see you at dinner, babe." He ran into the woods just as Rayne appered.

"There you are! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Maybe watch a movie or two, practice sword fighting, or just hang." She said, looking to where Malcolm left, "was I interupting something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I said through clenched teeth. "And sure, I'd love to hang out." We started walking toward our little spot by the lake.

"So, what's up with you and Malcolm?" She asked, looking at me.

I paled, "what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, at dinner I always see him sneeking looks at you when we're going to say prayer, and you sneek looks at him all the time! It's obvious that you two have crushes on each other!"

"No, we don't. He's probably looking at you. That or Marx. Nobody likes me." I said, messing with the hem of my shirt. Was it that obvious? I hope no one else noticed.

"Doubt it, I follow his gaze sometimes and it's right at you. Not me, not Marx. And deffenatly not Sarah." She said, shaking her head. "You know what, I'll get it out of one of you eventually, but not right now."

"Soo, how was your day?" I asked, wanting to get the subject off of Malcolm and I.

"Horrible. Headache, Travis and Connor tried to prank me in the woods, but they can be quiet to save their lives, and Marx was attacked by a demon owl that was meant for me." She shuddered, "I hate owls."

"That sucks. My day was the normal." I shrugged. "Wanna go watch some movies, this is getting boring." I said, looking at my twin.

"Sure." We stared eachother down.

"Aladdin." We said at the same time, laughing.

"Well, he's a total hottie."

"I know right! Total babe!" We started laughing and we went into our cabin to find, glued to eachothers faces, Percy and Annabeth.

"EW!" We both shrieked at the same time, causing them to jump away from eachother.

"Rayne! McKenna! What are you two doing here?" Percy said, blushing like crazy.

"This is our cabin too, idiot. Now, care to explain why you were turning into a cannibal on us? Should we hide?" Ray said, crossing her arms.

"Shut up." Percy said, blushing even worse.

"So, what are you girls up too?" Annabeth asked, standing up.

"We are going to watch a movie." I said, motioning from them to the door, indencating that they should leave.

"So, your kicking me out of my cabin?" Percy said, faking hurt.

"Yup. Out. Go eat Annabeths face at the bottom of the lake." Ray said as we shoved them out.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry, this has been done for quiet a while now, I just forgot to upload it *blushes* sorry! Here you go! We will meet the rest in the next few chapters. Well, review!<strong>


End file.
